User blog:Godzilla Gamer/How to avoid/remove Adware (Simplified)
This article can be used as reference on Adware articles. Yes it is kind-of simplified for people who aren't ultra tech-savvy. People seem to be getting infected with a specific type of malware, adware. Some manufacturers even pack these applications with new computers. It is best to avoid Dell and HP laptops as they seem to be the worst culprits. If you want to skip to removal click here What is adware? Main article: Adware Adware in this case is normally programs that pose as legitimate, just to rig browser settings to their own homepage and proxy servers. They aren't that harmful, the worse they can do is track your searches and deliver custom ads. To be absolutely honest though, the government already does that. How do you remove Adware? Open Windows Explorer/My Documents then paste Control Panel\All Control Panel Items\Programs and Features into the top bar. Now select "uninstall" on all of the applications you wish to remove. It is 100% likely that this will not uninstall everything. * Step 1: You will want to download Malwarebytes Anti-Malware from here and NOT from here. If you thought of downloading from the latter, then that's what has brought you to where you stand now. * Step 2: Run said setup file, be sure to save it first. Decline the free trial for Pro. * Step 3: Once it's up and running, it will say you haven't run a scan before on this system. Simply click "Fix now". * Step 4: Wait for the scan to finish, you may get hundreds upon thousands of detections, but don't worry. This probably means you have been downloading a lot of stuff from 4Shared and CNET, or getting coin generators for games etc. * Step 5: It will say quarantine all, just press Apply All. * Step 6: Head to your settings tab, a new tab entitled "Quarantine" should appear. * Step 7: Now select "Delete All" and it should solve the problem. It is possible some will be left-over. This means they are not malicious, yet you want to get rid of them. You will need an additional application. Cleaning up Junkware * Step 1: If your problem persists after scanning, you will need this application. * Step 2.1: Before running, it will display a warning, just press Run. * Step 2.2: Once run, it will display an agreement. Read this, as this again may have been why you were bought here, not reading Terms and Conditions. Don't be scared about the fact it says Agree in French. It won't bite. * Step 3: Select scan and wait for the process to complete. * Step 4: Press clean, and go through the message boxes and restart. * Step 5: Once your computer has rebooted, you will see a log of what was deleted. Close it. If this doesn't solve your problem Then you are out of luck, the said program probably isn't malicious. If it is AVG, see the following links below. AVG 2014 64 bit - (Most newer computers) Removal Tool 32 bit - (If in doubt, download this) Removal Tool AVG 2013 64 bit - (Most newer computers) Removal Tool 32 bit - (If in doubt, download this) Removal Tool AVG 2012 64 bit - (Most newer computers) Removal Tool 32 bit - (If in doubt, download this) Removal Tool McAfee Removal Tool - Instructions Norton Removal Tool - Instructions Avoiding Adware in the Future * Download apps via the official link ONLY. Never should you download them from unofficial sources, ever. * Read terms and conditions. They often say that the application will track you and change your settings. * ALWAYS look at the tick boxes. Untick special offers and you will likely not get infected * On 4Shared, do not use the download helper. Log in and wait the 20 seconds to get the files you want only. * '''Don't download quote on quote "Hacking Applications", these are often fake and will install adware * Don't download applications to make your PC run faster. Again, these are often adware. The best way to make your PC faster is to run CCleaner and physically upgrade the computer. Godzilla Gamer (talk) 08:52, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Malware Removal